


Plans? What's that?

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [21]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Funny, Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: This is basically a mini crack fic that begged to be written.





	Plans? What's that?

Eternal stood up and called all of the Darks to attention, “I believe that it is time for us to make our move on the Lights. While they may be on high alert, I have crippled their leader mentally. Yesterday I came back from-,”  
“It was five days ago Eternal, but please continue,” Callous snapped, examining his nails mindlessly.  
“Thank you Callous,” Eternal growled before continuing, “Mutt, I discussed your mission with you a few hours ago.”  
“It was five minutes ago, but okay,” Savage muttered, but his jaw clamped shut as soon as Eternal looked his way.  
“I will be corning Time and keeping him distracted as you complete your task,” Eternal scowled, “It should be fairly simple, however, take Conqueror with you, just in case.”  
“Hey Barbara, we get to team up!” Savage said, barking out a laugh.  
“Shut it Mutt!” Conqueror yelled.  
“You wanna go?” Savage exclaimed turning towards the other man.  
Conqueror squared his shoulders back, “I’ll fight you right now!”  
“Children!” Eternal yelled and the two turned away from each other arms crossed and scowls on their face. “Anyway,” Eternal sighed, “Just know that we will be attacking soon after that, perhaps in an hour or so-.”  
“It was supposed to be a day after-,” Conqueror murmured, only to be cut off by Eternal who screamed,   
“Shut it! All of you! I know I can’t tell time!”  
“Heh,” Tempest sneered, “Eternal can’t tell Time anything.”  
“ALL OF YOU LEAVE!! LEAVE!!” Eternal screeched.


End file.
